


Good Enough

by Waltzwashere



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: And guess what the link boys are gonna help Twilight, Angst, Fear of Abandonment, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, He also has obsession issues, Hurt/Comfort, I guess I didn't hurt him enough in my last fic lol, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Twilight has abandonment issues, Twilight is a confused boy, Twilight is a self loathing boy, no fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waltzwashere/pseuds/Waltzwashere
Summary: Twilight doesn't understand why the people he loves keep leaving. Is he not good enough?
Relationships: Link and the boys, Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda), Onsided Link/Midna, Time & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	1. Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me posting another story like I don't have another one to finish.

It started with his parents.

He leaves his old home.

He finds Ordon.

He has a family again.

Then Talo was taking away. 

_No._

Then the rest of the children. 

_No._

Ilia and his horse. 

_Please don’t..._

He was left behind.

He ran after them. 

He turns into a wolf and meets Midna. 

When he turns back into a human he meets a golden wolf.

He finds his friends but they can’t see him. It angers him and Midna laughs. 

_Don’t forget me._

When the Kakariko is saved.

He sees his friends again.

He finds his horse again.

He hugs them and holds them and he never wants to let go. 

He goes back home and tells their parents the children are alright.

When he comes back to Kakariko, they try to take Colin… again.

_No… not again._

He rides after them.

Filled with so much rage when he saves Colin he doesn’t let go. 

Not until they reached Kakaiko. 

It pained him to let go but he did. 

They tell him to find Ilia. 

When he does, and she doesn’t remember him. 

He breaks. 

_You can’t leave me alone._

Midna laughs. 

_She's here… but at the same time, she’s not. This is a different type of abandonment. It hurts._

He brings Ilia back to them to his friends.

They mourn with him. 

Ilia is fixated on helping Ralis. 

He’s hurt but understands. 

He leaves and goes to the water temple.

When he leaves Midna is mortally wounded by Zant. 

She is dying...

_I’m scared._

Right in front of him. 

Dying...

_Midna you can’t die. Please don’t…_

He makes it to Zelda.

She saves Midna but then vanishes. 

It leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

He didn’t want Zelda to leave. 

He focused on Midna. 

She changed. 

He got the master sword. 

Midna shows him the magic Zant used to curse him. 

He tells her he’s happy she’s okay. 

She smiles with no sarcasm and goes into his shadow. 

He likes her. 

They go to the desert, Midna tells him about her past. 

When he smiles and says it’s okay.

Midna is overjoyed. 

She asked a lot of him. 

He’s done a lot for her. 

She likes this light dweller. 

When they reach the mirror they come to find out it has been broken into pieces. 

Midna seems hopeless.

The sages come and spill Midna secret. 

She is the Twilight Princess.

He’s not mad. He’s not mad. 

Midna could do anything to him. He couldn’t care.

As long as she stayed near him. 

The sages tell where to find the mirror. 

Midna turns to him. She asks if he’ll find the mirror. 

_“Of course. I’ll do anything for you.”_

The next time he sees Ilia she remembers him. 

They are standing alone. 

Ilia comes and hugs him, she says his name. 

He is happy.

He doesn’t let go. 

She won't leave him.

He doesn’t want to let go. 

Midna talks to him outside.

_“You two look nice together.”_

He doesn’t understand. 

_“What do you mean Midna?”_

He and Ilia together?

_No… I_

_“If I ever leave… at least…”_

_“NO!”_

Did he hurt Midna?

He breaks at the thought.

He begs her. 

He pleads that she has to stay. 

He’ll be a better partner. 

He’ll be a better pet.

He’ll be a better… anything as long as she stays.

She has to stay.

_She has to stay._

_“You have to stay.”_

He’ll die without her. 

He doesn’t say that out loud. 

But he knows it’s true. 

Midna looks shocked. 

He overwhelmed her. 

But before he apologizes.

Midna speaks. 

_“I won’t go.”_ She says.

And she believed that at the time.

He smiles.

Midna does too. 

He only does things for her.

He always smiles at her. 

He always has a gift for her. 

When he fights it’s always for her. 

When they reach the twilight realm. 

He comments.

_“I guess I better get used to living here.”_

If Midna comes here. 

He wants to come here too. 

Midna doesn’t say anything. 

She has a cold look in her eyes.

_“Or would you like to live in my world?”_

She cold stare becomes colder. 

He doesn’t make any more comments. 

He keeps his words in his head.

They find Zant and he beats him. 

But when Midna doesn’t turn back into her true self.

She kills him. 

He hugs her. 

And she hugs back. 

Midna let him hug her then. 

But after that. 

She ignored him. 

She dodged his hugs. 

She dismissed his gifts.

He is confused. 

He asked her what’s wrong. 

She says he’s being clingy. 

_Clingy… I’m…?_

He begs her forgiveness. 

“ _I’m sorry!”_

_She has to stay._

_“I’m sorry!”_

_She has to stay._

_“I’m-”_   
  


She stops him. And goes into his shadow. 

He never acts desperate again. 

He keeps that emotion inside.

He‘ll always be calm. 

The next time Midna came out of his shadow. 

He acted calmly. 

She smiles.

He stays calm. 

Even when he’s angry he stays relaxed. 

At the gates of the castle. 

He sees the Golden Wolf. 

He sees the Hero’s Shade.

He learns a new skill. 

He says… goodbye?

_“No… no…”_

He’s fading. 

_“You can’t go! You have too… you have too…”_

He wakes up with an empty feeling. 

He wants to cry. 

He wants to scream. 

But he doesn’t want to upset Midna. 

He sucks it up and smiles. 

When they reach Hyrule Castle.

When Ganondorf has Zelda.

He’s angry. 

But he stays calm. 

He doesn’t make a fit. 

Midna tries to save Zelda but is tossed like a rag doll. And blocked away from him. 

He can’t think. 

He can’t be away from her. 

He can’t breathe. 

_She has to stay._

He can’t breathe-

There is someone behind him. 

Ganon had turned Zelda into a puppet.

He stops her and Midna extracts the darkness out of her.

Ganon awakes again. 

He and Midna attack him. When they win…

He looks at the two women. 

Zelda is safe. 

Midna is safe.

He smiles. 

But then Ganon reawakens again. 

_Midna…_

She sacrifices herself. 

He wants to stop her. 

He can help. 

But she teleports him and Zelda away. 

He's angry.

When he opens his eyes he’s in Hyrule Field. 

The castle blows up.

Ganon is holding Midna’s Helmet. 

_No…_

He’s in a turmoil. 

Midna likes it when he’s calm. 

So he doesn’t show his anger. 

Midna doesn’t like it when he comments.

He stays silent.

So what should he feel?

His chest ached.

Zelda grabs his arm. 

He doesn’t feel alone. 

She makes light arrows and forces Ganon off the horse. 

When he falls he walks to him. 

The fight with Ganondorf is a blur.

He only remembers stabbing into his chest. 

That part felt like an eternity. 

He turns away from the sword. 

He turns away from Zelda. 

But then there was light. 

He turned to see the light spirts. 

And a silhouette cast in from of them.

When he reaches and she turns around. 

_Midna._

He wants to cry. 

Midna doesn’t like it when he’s desperate. 

But he can’t help it.

He hugs her. 

He knows she hates it. 

But he hugs her. 

And she hugs back.

Everything’s okay. 

_Everything’s okay._

“Everythings…”

There’s a sound of something cracking. 

Footsteps racing behind him. 

He turns and she’s her slowly dissolving into black squares. 

Midna hates when he’s clingy. 

He doesn’t move.

Midna hates it when he comments. 

He doesn’t say anything. 

Midna hates when he’s desperate.

_But she was supposed to stay._

He cries.

The mirror shattered… 

_She was supposed to stay…_

And now he was alone.

Was this his destiny? 

Was everyone going to someday leave? 

_No…_

It was him. 

He was the problem. 

He wasn’t good enough.

He was undesirable. 

He was disgusting. 

He was worthless.

He was defective.

He was revolting.

He just needed to listen better. 

He just needed to be nicer. 

He just needed to be better.

He needed to work harder.

He could be better. 

He could be better.

_“Be better...”_

He went to bed and woke up somewhere strange. 

With blue eyes staring back at him. 


	2. Worthless.

He could never lose someone the way he lost Midna. Never again. Everyone else hurt but there was something about Midna leaving that hurt differently. Everyone else who left him was taken away. They were forced to leave, there was no other option. But Midna, she just… left. She went away after acting like they were going to spend years together. She went away and destroyed the only thing that linked them. Did she really hate him that much? Was he really that worthless? Of course he was, why was that even a question?

He could never lose someone the way he lost Midna. Never again. So when he met the groups of other heroes, he promised himself that he would never disappoint them. He would be worth something to them. Right now, they were just transported to a snowy mountain. Many of the heroes had mountains like this in their Hyrule's. But none of them felt like it was theirs. Twilight included. As they were talking about a plan Twilight slipped into the back. When he was far enough he transformed to Wolfie and began sniffing out for animals. 

A full stomach is one of the best ways to motivate someone. Everyone feels better if they aren’t hungry. If he could hurry and find an animal for them to eat he was sure they would appreciate it. He was sure they would appreciate him. He wouldn’t be useless. He just had to hurry. But with bad timing as soon as he had a scent of an animal. There was a strong scent of monsters coming from his friends. The wolf turned around and dashed back to them. 

When he arrived everyone had a weapon in their hands. Even though there were a lot of monsters they weren't particularly strong. While Four was attacking one Bokoblin, another was creeping up on him. Wolfie attacked it and tore at his neck. 

“Ah! Wolfie! Thank you!” Four turned around to help Legend fight. 

After all the monsters were dead Wolfie slipped back into the bushes. So much time has passed since Twilight is gone. He had to find an animal. About 30 minutes later Twilight awkwardly walked back to the group with a dead deer on his back. 

“Twi! There you are!” Wild came up to him. 

“We almost sent someone to look for you Cowboy. Are you okay?” Warriors’ said sarcastically. “You missed the party!” Warriors pointed at the decomposing bodies. “Now that I think about you always seems to be gone when a battle starts. Hm?” 

“I was there last week. Remember War?”

“Keyword; last week. But you did find a huge deer to eat. So I think I can forgive you.” Warriors’ patted Twilight’s shoulder and walked away. 

“Do you think I’m gone a lot too Cub?” Twilight asked placing the deer on the ground.

“Don’t listen to Warriors. He means no ill will.” 

“But what do you think?”

“I mean technically you’re not gone. You’re just Wolfie. You should just tell everyone.”

“You think they would like me more if I was a human.” What a stupid question, of course they would like Wolfie more. “Sorry, that was a stupid question.”

“No, it wasn’t. We like you no matter how you perceive yourself. Even if only Time, Four, and I know you’re Wolfie.” Twilight nodded and walked over to Warriors. 

“Didn’t know there were deer in mountains like this.” He said while making a fire with his fire rod.

“It’s a thick forest you just gotta sniff ‘em out.” Twilight jumped at his own comment. “Sorry, that was weird to say.” 

“You apologize a lot.” 

“Sorry…” Warriors laughed as he put the fire rod away. They both sat down next to the fire. “So… you want me to be present?”

“Ew. You make it sound like we’re married.”

“Sorry.” Warriors rolled his eyes. 

“I get it, you like your privacy. But you’re missing out on some fun fights man.” Twilight nodded. 

“Ok. I’ll make sure I’m there next time.” Warriors blinked. 

“Twilight- It’s really not a big deal-”

“No, it’s okay.” Twilight stood up. “I’ll skin the deer.” Warriors watched Twilight and Wild rip the skin off the dead animal. He stood up and walked over to Time who was wiping the blood off his sword.

“Hey Old man.” 

“Yes?” 

“What’s going on with Twilight?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I dunno, he’s always apologizing for stuff. He acts kinda weird.” Time looked up at Twilight. Then he shrugged. 

“Couldn’t tell you if there’s anything wrong honestly.” 

“But he’s always leaving for some time. What does he do? Where does he go?”

“Hunting?” Time pointed at the deer. It was now cut in pieces and cooking over the fire. Warriors sighed. “I get it but Twilight is as self-sacrificing as you and the rest of us. He’s not plotting against us or something. He goes out to scavenge for food. Other than that I can’t say. Because I don’t know.”

“Yeah, you’re right. And I know Twilight doesn’t want to hurt us or anything. But he’s... Alright, I’ll leave him and you be.” Warriors walked back to the fire smelling the cooking meat.

Warriors trusted Twilight. There was no doubt in his mind. But he swore he rarely saw Twilight unless they were in a town. He rarely saw him around camp, not counting now. He spent so much time in the forest. Dangerous. Warriors decided from now on he'd always see if Twilight was around. But after they talked; the next few weeks Twilight was always there! He knew Twilight said he would do that but still. Maybe Twilight took things to heart more than Warriors suspected. He decided not to complain. He enjoyed having his brother around. 

Twilight glanced at Warriors and he seemed content. For once in Twilight’s life, he made someone happy. Maybe he wasn’t completely useless. Maybe he was actually worth something-

“Hey! Has anyone seen Wolfie lately?” Wind said looking around. Twilight turned into stone. “I haven’t seen him in a while. Wild do you know if he’s okay?” 

“Yeah. Even wolves need alone time.” 

“Do you miss him or something?” Twilight couldn’t help but ask. 

“A little! He’s so soft and fun to hang around. Other wolves are scary but he’s nice.” Twilight nodded slowly. That’s right as a person he couldn’t really hug them. Well, he could but not without it being weird. As Wolfie, he could comfort them after nightmares. He never did that as a human. Twilight knew it. As a human he is useless. But then what Warriors said echoed in his mind a bit. Warriors wanted to hang out more with Twilight. He and Warriors have really gotten along since he’s been Twilight more. But Wind wanted to hang out with Wolfie. He could do both right?

At first, it wasn’t so bad to switch bad and forth between human and wolf. But that was before he realized that Legend connected with Wolfie more. Hyrule connected with Twilight more. Wild connected with Wolfie more at night, because of his nightmares, but during the day he connected with Twilight more. Everyone wanted Twilight and Wolfie at different times. He wanted to please them all. He needed to please them all. Acceptance was essential to Twilight. But as he walked into the forest. His aching body couldn’t do it. He couldn’t twist and morph his bones like that anymore. It hurt too badly. Useless. Twilight spent the evening sulking in the woods, drowning in his self-hate.

He walked back as everyone started to go to sleep. He begged Legend to take first watch. As he was sitting in the dim light of the moon and campfire. He heard a whimper. He looked over at Wild and saw him sleeping soundly. He looked again and saw Sky moving in his sleep. He was having a nightmare. And by the looks of it; it was a bad one. Twilight walked over putting his hand on Sky’s shoulders. 

“Sky, wake up it’s okay.” He whispered. But who was he kidding, who would be soothed by someone like him? He needed to transform into Wolfie. But he didn’t know if his body could take it. He had done it so much lately- Sky began thrashing around. Twilight swallowed. He straightened up and forced himself to transform. The pain was excruciating and long. The feeling of organs shifting and his bones snapping and moving was so vivid. But he transformed nonetheless. 

After getting his bearings Wolfie walked over to Sky. He licked his face a couple times and crawled all over him. Sky jolted awake. He looked down and saw…

“Aw. Wolfie… did you see I was having a bad dream?” Sky smiled and hugged the wolf. “Thank you.” Sky closed his eyes and fell asleep. Wolfie wanted to move. He needed to transform back. But sleep sounded too nice right now. He let it take him.

Wolfie woke up with extreme discomfort. He slid out of Sky’s grasp as gently as possible. Now he had to transform again. But oh how his body was killing him. But at any moment they could wake up. Wolfie grimaced as he walked. He squeezed his eyes and transformed. Twilight immediately fell to the ground on his back. He was breathless. Exhausted. He needed so much rest. He couldn’t even comfort people correctly. He really was useless… But he was too tired to insult himself. He closed his eyes.

“Hey, rancher!” Twilight fluttered his eyes but stayed still. “Twilight! Get up!” Legend called. Had Twilight even slept? He felt just as tired. “You forgot to wake me up. We could have gotten attacked last night. We were sitting ducks.” Twilight opened his eyes, blinking many times. Something wasn’t right.

“Legend?” Barely a whisper.

“Well, come on. We wanna get outta the snow. Four thinks there’s a town nearby.”

Twilight tried to move, he really did. But it was like his bones and muscles were made of lead. He tried his fingers first but even they felt heavy. He could move his head and his mouth. But the rest of his body was useless. He was useless. 

“Twilight?”

“I can’t move.”

“What?”

“I can’t move. Get Time.” 

“Shit! Time! Wild! We gotta have a problem!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to continue. I uploaded the first chapter without knowing how I wanted to continue it. But here I am!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr post:  
> https://howtodrawyourdragon.tumblr.com/post/620354494556946432/so-lets-see-1-parents-left-him-either-by-dying


End file.
